


BDE

by Steelergirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelergirl/pseuds/Steelergirl
Summary: Atem learns a new slang word from Mokuba and decides to put it into action.





	BDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for joining my first fanfic on this site! I watched Yugioh for the first time this summer and have been obsessively reading fanfic from the fandom so I wanted to give something back to the community. 
> 
> Terminology:  
> BDE - a slang term for "Big Dick Energy"

Yugi gripped the burger in his hands, slightly nervous with the copious amount of attention their table was receiving. The culprit was a gaggle of girls sitting nearby who were looking at him and Atem while giggling to each other. It was a common occurrence to get so much recognition since Atem joined the dueling circuit professionally, but the young duelist could never get used to it. 

“Aibou, are you okay?” Atem reached out, gently placing a hand on Yugi’s arm. The girls whispered amongst themselves as Yugi felt himself slowly slide down in his chair, wishing that it would engulf him to get him out of this awkward situation. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s just those girls have been staring at our table for quite some time now…” Yugi trailed off, glancing over Atem’s shoulder at the group. Atem noticing his glance, turning to follow it, but was stopped when Yugi grabbed Atem’s hand. “You’re not supposed to turn and look at them!” He whispered harshly, face burning red in embarrassment. He let Atem’s hand go so he could lift his burger up to his face, hoping that it would casually cover up his uneasiness. 

“Mokuba taught me what to do in this kind of situation.” Yugi decided to take a bite of his burger, since it was sitting in front of his face for quite some time as Atem rose gracefully. “He said to show them your ‘BDE’ and everything will be okay.” Yugi’s eyes widened in shock at hearing the acronym BDE. He made a small coughing noise as he started choking on his burger. He hit his chest, swallowing as quickly as he could. 

“W-W-What?!” W-Wait, Atem.” Yugi dropped his burger onto the plate and stood up as well. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Atem’s head tilted in confusion and he blinked his eyes for a second. “But Mokuba said just to whip it out and everything will be fine. I trust Mokuba.” Atem’s eyes shone with innocence as he started to walk towards the girls. 

“You can’t just- Atem that’s illegal!” Yugi shouted out to his partner. 

“Illegal? How is it illegal? I’ve done it many times before.” Atem responded casually. Yugi was stunned and stopped walking as he pictured Atem, in public, pulling down his pants and...Yugi shook his head furiously as he stumbled up to Atem. His eyes were full of panic, unsure of how to stop the old pharaoh from doing whatever it was he had planned. 

Atem reached down to his pants and pulled out his deck, placing it on the table. “I take it you ladies are interested in this? You may look at it, and then please leave my partner and I alone. He’s rather uncomfortable with the attention.” Atem responded cooly, glancing over at all of the girls.

“Oh! We’re sorry we didn’t know. We just really love you two and...we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but we’d love to look at your deck real quick!” One of the girls responded hastily as they all took a couple minutes to look at the deck. Once they were done, they carefully handed it back to the duelist. “Thank you so much! We caused enough trouble.” The girl and her friends’ bowed their heads and stood up. “We’ll get going now. Sorry.” The girls grabbed their possessions and took off, a mixture of happiness and guilt spreading across their faces. 

Atem smiled proudly as he turned to look at Yugi, who was silent the whole time. “Yugi?” Yugi’s face was distorted in confusion and Atem picked up on his partner’s distress immediately. “Is everything okay?” He rested his both of his hands gently on Yugi’s cheeks, bringing the shorter boy back to reality. 

“Atem,” Yugi asked hesitantly. “What do you think BDE stands for?” 

“It means Big Deck Energy, of course.” Atem grinned ear to ear, proud of himself for learning new slang and Yugi just let out a large sigh as he made a mental note to lecture Mokuba about his newest prank on Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through! If you like it leave a kudos or make a comment. I had a lot of fun writing this story and laughed a couple times while I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did


End file.
